Precious For Me
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kebimbangan Kuroko di hari jadinya dengan Akashi/ warning: Bl, yaoi,romance, oneshot,firts fict/ happy akakuro days/ ffluffy gagal/happy reading.


Suara bola yang memantul, decitan sepatu pada lantai kayu, aroma keringat semerbak bagai pengharum ruangan memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan gym klub basket SMP Teiko sore itu. Seluruh anggota first string tampak sangat serius berlatih saat ini. Sebentar lagi ada kejuaran basket yang akan berlangsung,dan sebagai salah satu peserta yang ingin menjadi juaranya, tentu mereka melakukan latihan super ketat atau mereka menyebutnya latihan neraka. Tak boleh ada sedikitpun kesalahan apabila mereka sedang latihan dalam mode 'Neraka' ini. Salah-salah mereka malah mendapatkan latihan tambahan yang berkali-kali lipat atau lebih parahnya tewas kesambat gunting indah sang kapten—mereka masih sayang nyawa.

**PRRRIIIITTTTTTT**

" Baik! Latihan hari ini sampai disini. Segeralah ganti pakaian kalian dan pulang!" Ucap—perintah—sang kapten tegas. Para anggota first string tanpa membuang waktu langsung berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan menuju loker ganti baju.

"Kerja bagus Akashi-kun!" ucap pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sambil memberikan sebuah botol pada sang kapten yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Arigatou Tetsuya." Balas sang surai merah bernama Akashi itu. Secepat mungkin dia menenggak air mineral itu dan duduk di bench di samping sang surai biru. Sesekali menghapus peluh yang bercucuran menggunakan handuk kecil pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang memandanginya dengan wajah ekspresionless miliknya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Akashi—risih juga dipandangi begitu pikirnya.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue yang diketahui namanya adalah Tetsuya itu hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan yang kosong di depannya. Surai birunya ikut melambai akibat gelengan pelan darinya. "tidak ada apa-apa Akashi-kun, aku hanya senang melihat wajah akashi-kun yang kelelehan."

Akashi tak membalas ucapan tetsuya yang dirasanya agak absurd itu. Terkadang dia memang merasa ukenya ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lain—sedikit sentimental,ya seperti tadi contohnya—tapi keabsurd-an sang uke inilah yang membuat sang kapten bersurai merah ini jatuh cinta padanya. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala sang surai langit musim panas itu lembut.

"Jadi kau senang melihatku kelelahan dan tidak berdaya,hm?"

"Tidak aku akan khawatir kalau akashi-kun sampai tak berdaya."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm…tidak tahu,aku hanya senang melihatnya." Jawab Tetsuya dengan suara monoton khasnya.

Akashi sweatdrop ' Ya sudahlah—sebahagiamu saja' batin akashi "Segeralah ganti baju, nanti kau bisa demam kalau berlama-lama dengan kaos basah itu" perintahnya sambil kembali mengacak gemas surai sang pemuda.

Tetsuya melepas tangan Akashi yang masih betah bertengger diatas kepalanya dengan sedikit beranjak pergi menuju ruang ganti,jangan lupakan raut wajahnya yag datar namun tetap terlihat wajah kesal disana.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti mengacak rambut milik orang lain?"ucapnya pelan pada sang angin, berharap pertanyaannya tadi tersampaikan pada makhluk-makhluk yang doyan mengacak rambutnya sampai jadi sang kapten yang kelihatan terkekeh pelan di , pertanyaan itu atau lebih tepatnya suruhan itu memang bukan hanya di tujukan untuk Akashi saja,namun untuk orang yang gemar mengacak rambutnya namun,terkhusus untuk para anggota kiseki no sedai. Bahkan menurutnya Midorima yang begitu tsunderenya juga suka mengacak rambut miliknya. Terkadang Tetsuya berpikir untuk memotong rambutnya hingga botak dan membagi-baginya kepada para anggota GOM, Sehingga kepalanya tidak sakit dan keinginan mereka akan surai milikknya terpenuhi.

Diteruskannya perjalanannya menuju ruang ganti baju,sebelum suara sang kapten mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti. Tetsuya berbalik badan memandang sang kapten.

"Tetsuya, hari ini aku akan sedikit membahas rencana untuk kejuaraan nanti dengan pelatih. Jadi mungkin sedikit lama. kau boleh pulang duluan bersama Daiki atau Ryota. Tidak perlu menungguku."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa Akashi-kun, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai."

"Tetsuya,kau bisa kemalaman sampai rumah kalau menungguku."

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja saja aku tidak mau kau pulang kemalaman,nanti dimarahi oleh Kaa-san Tetsuya"

Tetsuya memiringkan satu alisnya ikut terangkat.

"Selama Akashi-kun mengantarku pulang sampai rumah,Okasan tidak akan marah padaku" ucap Tetsuya sembari memberi senyum lembut pada sang seme tercinta.

Akashi menghela nafas, memang kalau di pikirkan sebenarnya 'Tetsuya-nya' memang lebih aman pulang bersamanya,selarut apapun Tetsuya sampai rumah asal Akashi yang mengantarnya memang tak menjadi masalah buat Okaasannya. Pengalaman akashi yang membiarkan sang baby blue itu pulang sendirian beberapa bulan lalu yang berakibat hampir hilangnya keperawanan—keperjakaan— sang uke oleh para berandalan pengidap 'pedo dan bishi' di gang-gang kecil. Jika saja akashi tidak datang tepat waktu dan dengan beringas menghajar para berandalan itu hingga sekarat––salahkan feelingnya yang begitu kuat terhadap sang uke—betapa dia akan sangat menyesal seumur hidupnya. Dan sepertinya kejadian itu masih membekas diingatan Tetsuya dan sedikit membuat sang remaja baby blue itu juga sedikit trauma.

Tetsuya melanjutkan."Nanti, aku akan memberi kabar pada kaa-san kalau hari ini aku pulang sedikit telat."

"…Baiklah Tetsuya. Tunggulah aku kalau memang itu maumu." Tetsuya mengangguk tanda mengerti, kembali dia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju loker ruang ganti dengan sedikit berlari—namun, kembali berhenti dan kembali menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang masih betah di tempatnya dari ekor matanya "Aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan,Akashi-kun." Akashi mengangguk tanpa menatap sang pemuda biru langit itu. Dirasa puas pemuda biru muda itu kembali berlari kecil ke arah ruang ganti.

**PRECIOUS FOR ME**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Precious for me by Zorainyuu dayo**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning : BL, Male x Male , Yaoi **

**OOCness, abal, **

**Romance**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Akakuro days &amp; Akakuro week**

**Happy Reading~**

"Hey~ aku dengar-dengar pacarnya Akashi-sama anak sekolah ini ya?"

"Hmm… jangan-jangan pacarnya manager tim basket itu~ siapa namanya? Mo..moki.."

"…Momoi satsuki maksudmu, bukan! Bukan dia, aku dengar katanya pacar akashi-sama itu imut dan manis."

" —Anou"

"Katanya juga pacar Akashi-sama itu lembut seperti kapas,tapi suka tak terlihat."

"Hiiyy~ maksudmu hantu begitu,"

"Anou —"

"Bukan bodoh! Karena dia sangat lembut dan halus terkadang kita tak merasakan keberadaannya. ,Dan katanya pacarnya Akashi-sama itu bagaikan langit musim panas. "

"Begitukah?Yah~ berarti kita tak punya kesempatan buat menjadi miliknya akashi-sama ya?"

Manik Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di depan tiga orang siswi itu berkilat tajam saat para siswi ini tengah asik menggosip orang yang jelas-jelas dia kenal. Dan apa-apaan perkataan gadis itu 'menjadi miliknya'— 'Memang kalian pikir kalian siapa?' batin pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda tersebut nampaknya tak bisa menampakkan wajah marah dikarenakan wajah ekspresionless miliknya. suara lembutnya mencoba menginterupsi ocehan ketiga gadis ini yang membuat dia menjadi jengah.

"Anou—"

"Kau! Mana mungkin pantas disanding dengan Akashi-sama. Selera Akashi-sama itu pasti orang yang punya derajat sama dengannya. Dan sepertinya pacar Akashi-sama ini juga pasti perempuan yang sama derajatnya dengan akashi-sama"

'Maaf saja, akashi-kun sukanya pada perempuan' batin sang sosok.

"Kau pernah lihat orang itu"

"Tidak, belum pernah sama sekali."

"Tapi— aku tak pernah melihat Akashi-sama berjalan dengan seorang gadis."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati para gadis itu jadi makin merasa jengah,ia pun akhirnya mengeraskan sedikit suaranya.

"Ano—bisakah kalian lebih ingin segera menutup perpustakaan ini." Perintahnya dengan suara sopan sebisa mungkin tak menyakiti perasaan para remaja yang ada di depannya karena merasa diusir. Ketiga remaja itu akhirnya menoleh ke sumber suara berasal. Kondisi hening terjadi beberapa detik diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAA"**

"Si…siapa kau? Se..sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya salah satu remaja itu sedikit kaget sekaligus ketakutan. Seingatnya tadi tak ada orang di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai teal itu hanya memasang wajah poker facenya—meski hatinya kesal karena merasa diabaikan,salahkan hawa keberadaannya yang hampir nol itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Aku anggota keperpustakaan dan maaf jika tidak keberatan aku ingin segera menutup perpustakaan ini," pemuda bernama kuroko itu memberi jeda sejenak— tahu lawan bicaranya masih membatu di depannya, dia pun melanjutkan "…jadi ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Salah satu gadis tersentak dan ingat tujuannya ke perpustakaan tadi. "Ah— aku hanya ingin memngembalikan buku saja." Jawabnya sembari menyerahkan beberapa buku pada kuroko. kuroko mengangguk dan langsung mengisi data peminjaman buku—tak lama akhirnya para siswi itu berterima kasih padanya dan permisi untuk pergi.

**~oOo~**

Kuroko menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ternyata menunggu Akashi kembali membuatnya cukup bosan,tak menyangka bahwa sang kapten bersurai merah itu begitu lama dengan urusannya—dia juga tak mungkin berkeliaran di koridor sekolah meski hanya ingin menghirup udara segara. Alasan pertama dia tak mungkin meninggalkan perpustakaan karena dialah yang memegang kunci perpustakaan. Sebagai anggota perpustakaan,hari ini adalah tugasnya untuk merapikan dan menutup perpustakaan. Dia memang tak bertugas sendiri,namun dengan terpaksa dia menyuruh temannya yang juga bertugas pulang terlebih,karena dia juga ingin menunggu akashi kedua karena, kalau dia pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan siapa tahu malah saat akashi datang, dia tak ada di dalam. Dan alasan ketiga adalah pikirannya yang terniang-niang akan percakapan ketiga gadis tadi sore.

'**Selera Akashi-sama itu pasti orang yang punya derajat sama dengannya.'**

Kalimat itu terus terniang di dalam kepalanya. Kalau dipikir memang kuroko tak begitu mengerti mengapa akashi menyukainya. apa benar akashi itu sebenarnya suka pada orang yang seperti itu, kalau memang benar — kenapa akashi memilihnya yang notabene sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan Akashi yang dirasa begitu sempurna. Apa kuroko hanya dimanfaatkan oleh akashi demi terlihat sempurna. ah—sekarang pikiran kuroko jadi makin bercabang. Apa dia bisa bertahan dengan akashi selamanya. Kalau boleh jujur tentu kuroko sangat bahkan amat sangat mencintai sang seme. Dan dia juga hanya ingin di sisi sang surai merah apapun yang dia bukan peramal yang bisa tahu masa depan dirinya ataupun akashi. Terlebih lagi tahun depan Akashi akan pindah ke Kyoto untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. ah—memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati kuroko was-was. Apa mereka bisa bertahan—tidak lebih tepatnya apa dia bisa bertahan.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mencoba membuang segala perasaan khawatir dan takut yang tiba-tiba menghujani pikirannya. Difokuskannya lagi manik azurenya pada lembaran berisi tulisan di atas meja. Membalik-balik halaman dengan tidak bernafsu— otaknya tak bisa berfokus pada tulisan itu. Diliriknya sebuah jam yang menempel pada dinding di dekatnya. Jarum panjangnya tepat menunjuk angka lima dan jarum pendeknya berada pada angka tujuh dan delapan. 'apa masih lama ya' batinnya. Dia merutuki kebodohan dirinya saat mengatakan ingin pulang bersama Akashi tadi—latihan sudah selesai sejak jam enam tadi dan itu berarti dia sudah ada di perpustakaan sekitar hampir satu setengah lama begini lebih bagus dia pulang bersama kise atau aomine tadi.

Kuroko menghela nafas lagi, kembali di fokuskan tatapannya kepada sang buku yang masih belum bergerak ke halaman selanjutnya. Tak berapa lama mulai fokus membaca,tiba-tiba saja —

**TEP**

—Semuanya gelap.

Kuroko menghela nafas (lagi) untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dia tahu saat ini pandangannya gelap bukan karena pemadaman listrik yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi, dan selama dirinya bersekolah di Teiko tak pernah sekalipun sekolah ini mengalami pemadaman listrik. Dan lagi matanya sedikit sakit karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang berusaha menutupinya.

"Hentikan Akashi-kun—kau membuat mataku sakit." ucap kuroko sembari mencoba membuka tangan yang sudah membuat matanya sedikit berdenyut. Tak ada jawaban dari sang lawan.

"Akashi-kun…"ucapnya lagi dengan kali ini sedikit memberontak dengan mengarahkan kepalanya kesegala arah mencoba melepas tangan yang menutupi matanya yang semakin sakit.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu cuman akashi—nanodayo" jawab sang lawan. Eh.. 'nanodayo' masa midorima-kun. Kuroko mendengus kesal—tentu saja bukan midorima-kun pikirnya, suara mereka berdua kan sangat berbeda. Meski sang lawan menggunakan suffix 'nanodayo' tetap saja suaranya tak berubah. Kau tak bisa jadi seiyuu akashi-kun batin kuroko.

"..Aku tahu ini kau Akashi-kun—kumohon hentikan," ucapnya lagi dan kali ini mencoba meraih wajah pelaku yang sudah mempermainkannya ini. Entah apa maksudnya—tapi berharap saja genggaman tangan pada matanya jadi melonggar. Tapi tentu saja tak sampai karena sang pelaku menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Akashi? Siapa itu? Aku tak mengenalnya." Kuroko makin mendengus kesal, diberhentikannya sejenak kehebohan yang dilakukannya tadi, dan duduk dengan tenang—jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang dikerucut tipis itu. Diusapnya perlahan tangan yang menutup matanya ini. Matanya mulai terasa berair. Cukup perih juga ternyata.

"Mou~seijuurou-kun! Kumohon hentikan—kau ingin melihatku sakit mata gara-gara kelakuanmu?"

"Tak apa, aku senang jika matamu menjadi merah Tetsuya, jadi mirip dengan mataku,bukan?!"

"Hanashite kudasai, sei-kun~"

"Kau memerintahku Tetsuya."

"Tidak. ini permintaan seijuurou-kun~, mataku benar-benar sakit!"

Kuroko merasa penutup matanya mulai melonggar dan hilang. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia langsung mengucek kedua matanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan sedikit kasar, sedikit air mata ikut menjadi pelicin pada sesi kucek mengucek mata kali ini. Akashi terkekeh pelan di belakang sang surai biru muda itu. Tidak lama dia duduk di bangku di sebelah kuroko setelah mengecup lembut pipi sang surai biru langit itu.

"Jangan di kucek begitu Tetsuya, matamu nanti benar-benar sakit lho~" ucap sang surai merah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kuroko tak menggubrisnya dan masih asik dengan acara kucek-mengucek mata miliknya.

"Memangnya ini karena perbuatan siapa?" tanya sang surai biru muda dengan nada kesal meski wajahnya tetap memasang muka tembok. Seringai memanjang akashi terukir indah di wajah sebuah sapu tangan dari tas miliknya lalu menahan lengan sang surai teal yang masih mencoba mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal.

"Apa sesakit itu ,sampai-sampai kau menangis begini,hm?" tanya akashi sembari menghapus sedikit air mata yang jatuh di pipi porselen sang uke tercinta. Kuroko hanya membiarkan sang surai merah melakukan apapun sesukanya dengan mendengus kesal tak memperdulikannya. Meski wajah tembok begitu, ekspresi kekesalan kuroko yang tak terlihat itu dapat dengan mudah terlihat oleh lupa rona merah muda tercap tipis di pipi kuroko. Akashi tersenyum lembut— Senang bisa menggoda Tetsuya-nya seperti ini pikirnya.

"Kau lama sekali seijuurou-kun, aku hampir mati kebosanan disini"kuroko menatap lekat sang surai merah merah. Wajah kesalnya sudah berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Akashi menghela nafas pelan setelah selesai membersihkan pipi sang uke dari air mata.

"Itu konsekuensi yang kau terima Tetsuya,aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk pulang duluan ,bukan?"

Kuroko diam. Wajahnya menunduk "kau tidak mampir-mampir kan, seijuurou-kun"

"Mampir? Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" kembali akashi bertanya. Tetsuya diam dan menatap lurus pada rak buku didepannya. Tau maksud sesungguhnya dari kata 'Mampir' itu— senyuman akashi tertarik keatas.

"Hmm… ya aku memang sempat tadi."

Akashi melanjutkan."Kau.. cemburu Tetsuya"

Kuroko tersentak kaget,tubuhnya menegang dengan rona merah yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Wajahnya menatap buku di atas mejanya.

"Ti..tidak. kenapa aku mesti cemburu?"

Kuroko melanjutkan."A..aku hanya berpikir bahwa seijuurou-kun sempat mampir-mampir dahulu setelah berurusan dengan pelatih,makannya jadi lama."

"Hoh~ tak apa kalau kau cemburu tetsuya, jangan tsundere begitu." seringai akashi semakin lebar di wajahnya.

"A..aku tidak tsundere seijuurou-kun,aku bukan midorima-kun!" kata kuroko dengan wajah datarnya meski rona wajahnya sudah sampai ketelinga.

"Hoh… benarkah?" goda akashi.

Kuroko mencoba menatap manik heterokrom milik akashi, dan itu membuat akashi dapat menangkap ekspresi tak suka pada kuroko, senyum seringaian makin melebar pada bibirnya.

"Jadi.. seijuurou-kun mampir kemana tadi" kata kuroko sambil menatap lekat manik merah dan gold itu dalam.

"Apa itu penting untukmu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya diam, dia menunduk "Seijuurou-kun ti..tidak mampir untuk menggoda kan?"

Mata akashi melebar. Benarkan tetsuya-nya cemburu, entah kenapa dia merasa jadi senang membuat seringainya jadi selebar jalan raya.

"Apa menurutmu aku suka menggoda Tetsuya?" kuroko menggeleng dagu milik kuroko agak maniknya bisa menatap manik azurenya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu Tetsuya? Ada apa?" tanya Akashi lembut. dia heran dengan pernyataan yang bisa disebutkan sebagai tuduhan itu. Tentu Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah penggoda terkecuali untuk uke tercinta. Tapi tentu sangat aneh sekali melihat Tetsuya-nya bertanya hal yang dirasa mirip penyataan— 'apa akashi-kun selingkuh?' — itu.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik tajam yang menyiratkan 'jelaskan smuanya' dengan sedikit memaksa. Entah kenapa kuroko berfikir posisinya menjadi kekasih sang surai merah sangatlah tidak tepat. Maksudnya, Akashi itu rupawan,pintar, jago main basket,dan juga tajir. Sedangkan kuroko yang merasa dirinya sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan semua keadaan akashi menjadi tampak sangat rendah.

Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Kuroko yang menjadi diam dengan wajah yang tampak menyiratkan kesedihan hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Padahal menurut akashi, saat terakhir bertatap muka di gym tadi, Kuroko masih seperti biasa,masih tetap terlihat ceria meski dengan wajah -jangan Kuroko sudah di grepe-grepe oleh preman waktu itu. Baiklah akashi, pikiranmu mulai ngelantur.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku. Jawab Tetsuya, kenapa malah diam?" tanya akashi lagi, perubahan mood Kuroko ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin garuk tembok. Lihat bahkan akashi diabaikan bagai gorengan dingin.

Kuroko masih betah dengan posisi menerawang rak buku di sampingnya. Segala pemikiran buruk berhamburan di benaknya. Tentang akashi yang hanya memanfaatkannya, tentang kenyataan akashi yang mungkin tidak mencintainya,Tentang akashi yang menyukai perempuan, tentang cinta mereka yang bakal di bawa kemana. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kuroko tanyakan pada akashi. Tapi Kuroko takut malah hal buruk akan terjadi diantara mereka. Kuroko tidak mau. Dia tidak mau semuanya hancur. Kuroko terlanjur mencintai Akashi,dia tidak ingin akashi mengatakan kalimat paling sakral dan pantang diucapkan kepadanya. Jika Akashi mengatakan '**PUTUS**' maka dunia Kuroko akan langsung jadi abu seketika dan Kuroko tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sementara akashi yang sedari tadi diabaikan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu jurus akashi yang paling manjur untuk membuat Kuroko sadar kembali. Diraihnya kedua pundak Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya. Menariknya perlahan mendekat padanya. Tangan kiri akashi lalu menggenggam lembut dagu milik kuroko membimbing wajah manis itu mendekat padanya.

**CHUUP~**

Sepersekiaan detik akashi telah menghilangkan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko. akashi menutup matanya, merasakan lembut bibi merah muda yang paling disukainya. Membiarkan bibirnya menempel pada bibir ramun itu untuk beberapa saat dengan sedikit menekannya. Sedangkan Kuroko yang mulai sadar, hanya melebarkan manik azurenya sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Masih bingung dengan yang terjadi. Tampaknya akashi tau bahwa Kuroko belum sepenuhnya sadar, mencoba masuk ketahap yang lebih dalam dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kuroko, Kuroko yang kelihatannya sudah sadar sepenuhnya akibat bibirnya yang digigit akashi langsung tahu bahwa akashi mencari kesempatan. Didorongnya kuat tubuh akashi agar ciuman hangat mereka terlepas. Kuroko dengan kesal menatap tajam akashi yang baru saja menciumnya. Rona merah sudah menjalan di seluruh pipinya hingga telinga, sementara akashi hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan sei-kun?" Kuroko bertanya sambil terhentak berdiri menjauh dari akashi. Uh— dia paling tidak suka ciuman dadakan dari akashi, jantungnya jadi ingin keluar.

Akashi hanya menarik senyumnya lebih tinggi "aku tidak suka diabaikan Tetsuya, lagipula kau juga melamun tadi, jadi anggap aja itu hukuman untukmu." Jelas Akashi.

ugh— sekarang Kuroko jadi merasa Akashi sangat menyebalkan 'Dasar Predator' umpat Kuroko.

"aku masih menunggu jawabanmu Tetsuya." Ucap akashi

Kuroko menghela nafas , sepertinya dia mau-tidak mau harus menanyakannya langsung pada akashi. Kuroko kembali duduk di samping akashi. Mencoba menatap mata heterokrom favoritnya.

"Ne, seijuurou-kun! hmm— apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Akashi hanya mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, namun tak lama, dia mengangguk. Kuroko menggigit bibit bawahnyaa pelan, sedikir ragu dengan pertanyaannya.

"—Hmmm, Apa yang Sei-kun Suka dariku?" tanya Kuroko pelan,alis sang surai merah naik, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ditanyakan Kuroko semenjak 1 tahun berpacaran dengannya. Akashi menatap cicak di atas plafon sebentar—berfikir.

"Semuanya." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Eh, se-semuanya?"

"Ya, semuanya. Aku suka rambut Tetsuya, aku suka mata Tetsuya, aku suka telinga Tetsuya, aku suka pipi Tetsuya, aku suka hidung Tetsuya, aku suka bibir Tetsuya, aku suka leher Tetsuya, aku suka bahu Tetsuya, aku suka tangan dan jemari Tetsuya, aku suka dad—"

Satu buah buku terignite pass kearah Akashi "Seijuurou-kun, berhenti berkata cabul!" perintahnya pada sang seme. Lihat wajah Kuroko sudah sangat merah lantaran malu. — malu punya kekasih yang otakknya selalu konek kearah 'iya-iya'.

Akashi menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap sang uke yang sudah merona karena ulahnya "aku cabul, karena Tetsuya kan?"

"Eh! Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

Senyuman naik lebih tinggi pada wajah Akashi " Tentu saja Karena Tetsuya enak untuk di lahap."

Empat siku-siku tercetak imajiner di pelipis Kuroko. kalau dilanjutkan bisa panjang urusan. Menghela nafas kasar, menatap lekat pada sang kapten lagi. Kuroko tidak lagi ingin bercanda, dia sedang serius sekarang.

"…bukan hal yang seperti itu yang kumaksud sei-kun?"

"lalu?"

Kuroko menghela nafas (lagi). " Apa yang membuat sei-kun mencintaiku? Y..ya aku sampai sekarang masih bingung, sei-kun menyukai orang sepertiku yang bertolak belakang dengan sei-kun."

Akashi merasa atmosfer disekelilingnya penuh keseriusan, matanya membulat sejenak karena pertanyaan dari Kuroko. menghela nafas Akashi menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat dengan Kuroko. "Tetsuya." ucapnya lirih. Ditariknyanya lagi dagu milik Kuroko sehingga manic mereka saling bertemu. Heterokrom itu menangkap siratan menyedihkan pada manik azure kesukaanya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi padamu, tapi kalau kau meragukan perasaan cinta dan sayangku padamu. Aku akan sangat marah, kau tahu?"

Kuroko tak bisa bergerak. Azurenya mencoba berpaling, tapi tatapan heterokrom milik akashi sudah memenjarakannya. Akashi sedang tidak main-main sekarang dan Kuroko tahu itu.

sang kapten melanjutkan "Dan perlu kau tahu Tetsuya, aku tak peduli masalah derajat atau perbedaan yang sedang mengusikmu saat ini. Jujur saja, aku mencintaimu karena kau Tetsuya. seandainya kau bukan Tetsuya, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. dan aku juga tidak punya alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku hanya punya seseorang yang sangat dan paling berharga untukku, seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, seseorang yang membuat hidupku berwarna, seseorang yang selalu membuatku

ingin berada disisinya seumur hidupku. Dan orang itu bernama Kuroko perkataanku ini absolute Tetsuya." senyuman tulus diberikan Akashi khusus untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa rasanya seluruh pertanyaan yang Kuroko butuhkan sudah terjawab dalam peryataan Akashi tadi. Bukankah inti perkataan akashi tadi bahwa akashi tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Kuroko. Kuroko merasa wajahnya memanas,tidak hanya pipinya tapi juga matanya. Ucapan Akashi tadi bagai angin musim semi yang menyejukkan namun hangat bagi Kuroko, terharu—pasti— Kuroko tak menyangka Akashi bisa berbicara begitu padanya. Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari ekor mata sang baby blue tanpa disadarinya. Akashi yang menatap langsung sang baby blue panik bukan main karena Kuroko malah menangis,tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang belum berhenti dari mata azure milik Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kenapa menang—"

Kuroko menabrakkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Akashi, sambil terisak dia memeluk erat sang kapten bersurai merah kesukaannya. Akashi yang menatap heran sang baby blue, dia hanya bisa tersenyum hangat, mendekap lebih erat sang baby blue dan mengusap lembut surai langit musim panas itu, serta membiarkan kemeja biru mudanya basah karena tangisan Kuroko yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Seijuurou-kun aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, aku tahu kau akan selalu disisiku. Gomennasai, maafkan aku karena sudah meragukanmu." Ucap kuroko di selingan isak tangisnya. Dadanya terasa lega. — Begitu hangat—.

"Ssstt, sudah jangan menangis lagi Tetsuya. semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik akashi pada sang baby blue. Ditariknya pelan bahu Kuroko namun tetap membiarkan Kuroko memeluknya. dingkat kembali dagu milik Kuroko memerintah manik azure itu menatap sang heterokrom. Di usapnya pelan pipi Kuroko yang basah akibat alian air mata. Senyuman lembut kembali diberikan Akashi pada Kuroko.

" Tetsuya dengar! Di satu tahun hubungan kita ini, tepatnya hari ini tanggal sebelas bulan April, aku Akashi Seijuurou memintamu Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sangat untuk selalu berada disisiku dalam keadaan apapun suka dan duka,senang dan sedih,sakit dan sehat,dekat dan jauh. Selalu mencintaiku, selalu memikirkanku, selalu kau bersedia Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Mungkin Kuroko berfikir itu adalah perintah paling egois yang diutarakan Akashi padanya. Namun satu hal yang Kuroko sadari bahwa ia begitu berarti di mata Akashi—

"Ha'i, Seijuurou-sama aku bersedia"

—lagipula Kuroko tak mungkin membantah perintah Akashi, bukan.

Kuroko dan Akashi saling melempar senyuman lembut dan hangat untuk keduanya beberapa saat. Tak lama mereka menghilangkan jarak kembali. Menempelkan kedua belah bibir menjadi satu. Ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis penyampaian perasaan keduanya, rasa lega, kasih sayang dan kerinduan. Ciuman yang tak sampai semenit itu sudah membuat wajah Kuroko merah kembali, namun perasaan lega telah menyelimutinya. Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil karena pemandangan yang Kuroko perlihatkan, di pertemukan dahi miliknya dengan Kuroko. menutu mata merasakan hangat dahi sang baby blue.

"Tetsuya, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu disisiku."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut pada Akashi." Aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu, Sei-kun, selalu."

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, sangat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seijuurou-kun."

**FIN**

**A/N : fict macam apa ini, akhirnya fict pertama saya berhasil dipost juga tepat waktu, meski harus bikin sampe dua kali karena gagal save *mendadak curhat* fict ini didedikasikan sebagai penambah kemeriahan hari jadi abang Sei dan dedek Tetsuya. langgeng-langgeng ya. Cepet nikah sana. Dan jangan bosan buat jadi bahan nistaan shipper kalian. Kami hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayang kok. XD**

**Karena ini fict pertama saya, mohon maaf bila banyak yang typo, serta sangat terkesan OOC dan alur yang kecepetan, dan bahasa yang kacau. Bila berkenan silahkan repiuw. Akan sangat berarti bagi author abal ini. Terimakasih juga yang mau baca. Hontou ni arigatou minna ^^**

**Oh iya.. masih ada omakenya lho…**

**Sekali lagi Happy Akakuro days &amp; Akakuro week minna ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ne, Tetsuya."

"Hmm"

"Malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu ya?"

Kuroko merasa bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar perkataan pemuda crimson yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya. Kuroko tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari makna terselubung dari kata 'menginap' yang di keluarkan dari mulut si pemuda bersurai merah itu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh pada akashi, menatap takut pada si manik heterokrom.

"—Anou Seijuurou-kun. Kalau Seijuurou-kun menginap dirumahmu nanti Otou-sama mencarimu."

"Tidak, tadi pagi aku sudah mengatakan pada Tou-san kalau malam ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dengan senyum seribu wattnya

"Ta..tapi, aku belum memberitahukan Okaa—"

"Kaa-san sudah kuhubungi juga tadi pagi, jadi pasti beliau juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

'jadi kaasan sudah tahu,pantas saja tadi pagi senyum-senyum sendiri' batin Tetsuya. ia tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya sendiri bermain rahasia dan bersekutu dengan Akashi.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tentu saja,sebenarnya itu kejutan sih. kau tidak senang kita berdua menghabiskan hari anniversary kita seharian?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Hanya saja anniversary kita kan lima hari Seijuurou-kun. Masih ada esok hari,kan?"

"Hari pertama lebih mengesankan Tetsuya."

Kuroko sweatdrop. Memikirkan Akashi dan perintah-perintah mutlaknya sedikit membuat Kuroko kesal. Akashi menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kuroko. Berharap permintaannya dikabulkan oleh pemuda baby blue.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, diliriknya daerah sekitarnya. Ah — dia mendapat sebuah ide.

"…Baiklah Seijuurou-kun, kau boleh menginap dirumah. Tapi —"

Tapi ? Sepertinya Akashi merasakan firasat buruk.

"—Seijuurou-kun harus mentraktirku Vanilla Milkshake ukuran jumbo selama seminggu penuh."

Tuh,kan?

Akashi mendecih pelan. Akashi bisa-bisa saja mentraktir Kuroko , tapi melihat kecanduan Kuroko terhadap minuman serba putih itu, sudah pasti Kuroko tidak hanya meminta satu. Dan Akashi tahu minuman itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Kuroko.

"Tidak! Tidak untuk Vanilla Milkshake Tetsuya." bantah Akashi tegas.

"Begitu, ya sudah. Seijuurou-kun pulang saja sana. Tidak usah menginap. Tidak ada traktiran, tidak ada menginap."

"Cih, Tetsuya kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku saat kau bermesraan dengan selingkuhanmu itu. Lagipula minuman itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Kuroko melepas genggaman tangan Akashi, dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Tidak lama dia menoleh kebelakang. "Aku tidak peduli hal itu Seijuurou-kun. Lagipula Vanilla-kun bukan selingkuhanku. Dia **cinta dan kekasih **pertamaku."

Sebuah kilatan petir imajiner menyambar hati Akashi dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. uh— betapa dia sangat hancur karena mengetahui dirinya kalah terhadap atensi minuman mengandung susu itu. Terkutuklah sang pemenu Vanilla Milkshake.

"Kau licik sekali Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak licik. Ini mananya impas."

"Impas? Tetsuya aku hanya menginap semalam dirumahmu, kau malah ingin ditraktir impasnya?"

Kuroko memgalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Rona merah muda tercap jelas dikedua pipinya meski di kegelapan malam. "S-Seijuuou-kun memang hanya menginap semalam, tapi aku pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan normal selama seminggu. Lagipula anniversary kita kan lima hari, jadi wajar kan aku ingin seijuurou-kun mentraktirku seminggu"

Akashi hanya menatap lekat Kuroko dan masih mencerna perkataan Kuroko. tidak lama seringai panjang tercetak pada parasnya. "Heh~itu artinya aku bisa menginap selama lima hari Tetsuya?"

"T-Tentu saja tidak. Kalau akashi-kun menginap semalam dan harus mentraktirku seminggu. Maka berarti Seijuurou-kun harus mentraktirku lima minggu penuh."

**JEEDEERR**

Petir imajiner kedua menyambang akashi kembali dan membuatnya bagai serpihan debu. Begitu hebatnya atensi minuman manis itu sampai-sampai Kuroko bertekuk lutut padanya. Miris sekali.

"Tetsuya~ kau benar-benar—"

CHUUP~

Heterokrom milik Akashi membulat menatap pemuda bersurai azure yang sedang menciumnya. Kecupan yang singkat tapi membuat jantung Akashi mendadak kehilangan sekarang dia tahu kenapa Kuroko membenci ciuman dadakannya. Sang pelaku menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Akashi. Menatap manik merah-gold itu dalam**,**tidak lupa dengan parasnya yang memerah sempurna. Kuroko tak pandai menggoda, Akashi tahu itu tapi sepertinya kali ini Kuroko berhasil. Kuroko kau nakal sekali.

"K-Kalau Seijuurou-kun tidak mau. Pulang saja sana, tidak usah menginap. O-yasuminasai Seijuurou-sama." Ucap Tetsuya lirih.

Kuroko kembali mengecup bibir Akashi singkat dan dengan cepat berjalan menjauhi Akashi yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Akashi yang menyadari maksud perbuatan Kuroko, akhirnya mengeluarkan kikikan seram dan seringai predator paling liar yang dia miliki.

"Heh~kau yang meminta Tetsuya~. jangan salahkan aku bila kau akan benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan selama lima minggu nanti. Jangan salahkan aku~" bisik akashi dan berlari kecil menyusul Kuroko.

Sepertinya Kuroko harus mengunci rapat-rapat semua pintu dan jendela kamarnya lima hari kedepan.

**OWARI**


End file.
